Virizion in Love
by Stormweaver92
Summary: Tracey is on vacation in the Unova Region. He stops to draw a Leavanny in Pinwheel forest when an unexpected guest arrives. Rated M for lemon. One shot. Tracey/Virizion


**A request from Poketurn88. Had some help with the beginning from an anonymous friend. **

* * *

Tracey was walking through Pinwheel Forest, looking for something to sketch. He had taken some vacation time from his job as Professor Oak's assistant to come to Unova. He knew that there were Pokémon here that he had never seen before, and he wanted to sketch them for his collection. So far, several trainers had allowed him to sketch their Pokémon. In those cases, Tracey often made duplicates and gave one to the trainer as a thank you. His sketches currently included each Unova starter in one form or another, a Zebstrika, several different Water-Types, a scattering of Grass-Types, and a mighty Haxorus, and he had only just begun.

Now here he was in Pinwheel Forest, looking to find some wild Pokémon to sketch. He sat on a stump in the middle of a clearing to take a break. He looked up and saw a Pokémon his Pokédex identified as a Leavanny. Tracey pulled out his sketch book and began to draw. The Leavanny looked up and saw him. He would occasionally look up, making sure he was getting the details just right. It only took an hour before he finished the sketch. He nodded satisfied.

"Now, I wonder what other Pokémon live here," he said to himself. He stopped when he heard a rustling sound coming from his left. He looked to see a magnificent Pokémon step out of the foliage. She was shaped like many of the deer-like Pokémon he had seen, but she had two blades coming off the side of her head. Each of its hooves resembled knee-high boots that had pink highlights starting at the knee and coming down, flaring out as they went. It had four tufts coming off of its green back and a small pink leaves on both sides of its neck. Its tail was short, which was to be expected considering its body's shape.

Its eyes turned to face Tracey, _And who might you be, human? _Tracey jumped at the female voice that rang inside his head. He stared at the Pokémon.

"I'm Tracey. I'm a Pokémon sketch artist," Tracey couldn't look away from her eyes. Something about them was entrancing.

_A sketch artist? _She asked.

"Yes, here, take a look," Tracey pulled out his sketch pads. The Pokémon walked forward and watched as Tracey showed her his drawings.

_You have a talent for capturing a Pokémon's true nature, weather trained or wild,_ She commented.

"Thank you. Um…Might I ask your name?"

_I am Virizion, and I am the guardian of this forest and one of the Swords of Justice._

Tracey gaped in awe. He had read legends about the Swords of Justice, a group of Legendary Pokémon that trained night and day. It had three other members: Cobalion, Terrakion, and Keldeo.

"Virizion, if it's not too much to ask, could I possibly draw you for my collection?"

Virizion thought about it for a second, _I suppose. After all, you're not like most humans I've met._ With that, Virizion walked out into the middle of the clearing, _Is right here good?_

Tracey flipped to a blank page in his sketch book and looked up, "Yes, that's perfect. Now strike a pose that seems natural to you."

Virizion struck a pose that, to Tracey, seemed both noble and beautiful at the same time. _How's this._

"Perfect, now just hold it for a few minutes," Tracey said as he began sketching the Pokémon in front of him. He looked up as he always did, lingering just slightly longer to make sure he captured every detail of the majestic Pokémon in front of him. After he got the basic outline, Tracey told Virizion she could relax. Virizion walked over and silently watched Tracey work. He worked slowly, adding in the forest backdrop, the slight incline Virizion stood atop of, and finally adding in Virizion's details. He had pulled out his colored pencils to help bring this particular sketch to life. It took him nearly two hours to finish the entire drawing, but when it was done, he dubbed it his first true masterpiece.

The sketch showed Virizion standing nobly atop of a small rise in the clearing, sunlight streaming in, accentuating her majestic shape. The forest in the background almost seemed to bow to its guardian. Tracey had focused intently on Virizion's eyes, giving them a shine that spoke of the beauty that he saw in her.

Virizion looked at the finished work, _Oh my! Is that really me?_

Tracey nodded, "It is." His stomach growled and he realized just how late it was. "Heh, guess I haven't eaten in awhile."

_Hold on, I'll be right back,_ Virizion said. She bounded off through the forest, Leaving Tracey on the stump. It wasn't too long before she came back with a woven basket full of fruit. _I had a Leavanny make the basket,_ she explained. She placed the basket at Tracey's feet, _Please, eat your fill._

Tracey took a piece of the fruit and took a bite. The flavor of the berry exploded in his mouth, "This is amazing! May I ask what kind of berry this is?"

_It's a Medo Berry,_ Virizion answered somewhat shyly.

Tracey looked at the basket of Medo Berries. He had heard of them before. If he recalled correctly, Pokémon ate them during the mating seasons to help up fertility. He watched as Virizion Picked one up and started eating it. She seemed to be blushing. Tracey could also detect a sweet smell in the air. He couldn't explain it, but it was beginning to get him slightly aroused. He took another bite of the berry, trying to fill his empty stomach, but the scent was simply too distracting. Then it clicked. He looked down to Virizion, whose shining eyes were now locked on him.

"Virizion, is something wrong?" Tracey asked.

Her blush deepened, _I'm sorry Tracey, but even though I've only known you for a few hours, I can't help but feel this way. I've been so lonely for so long. Not to mention you're the first human to ever show me kindness. The others simply wanted to catch me._

Tracey thought about it; here he was, alone in the forest with a Legendary Pokémon—who he assumed was probably in heat—and she was more or less coming on to him. He looked back at her. She was beautiful. Her graceful form, her shining eyes; the more he thought about those kinds of things, the more aroused he became. It wouldn't be his first experience with a Pokémon; there were several females back in Pallet Town. But this was a Legendary Pokémon, a being of great power. Tracey looked back at Virizion, whose eyes shone with passionate love that needed to be returned.

"What should I do?" Tracey asked. Virizion walked over to him and planted an awkward kiss. Tracey was hesitant at first, but he then threw caution to the wind. He returned the kiss, trying to find a way to make it work. Eventually they opened their mouths, allowing their tongues to wrestle for dominance. Tracey caressed Virizion's neck gently and started undoing his pants with his free hand. They pulled away from each other and Tracey stood, presenting his throbbing, seven inch shaft to her. She got down on her knees and began to suckle the tip while simultaneously working her tongue along his length. Tracey pulled off his shirt, and rubbed Virizion's head. She looked up at him with innocent eyes, although Tracey could detect a hint of playfulness behind them.

Virizion began to take more of Tracey into her mouth, bobbing her head back and forth now, but still working her tongue. Tracey was amazed at her skill. As she got closer to the base, Tracey began to moan.

"Oh, Virizion, that feels good," Tracey said. Virizion smiled as she continued to pick up her pace, taking in more and more of Tracey into her mouth with each bob of her head. "Oh, I'm getting close." Virizion sped up even more and finally took all of him into her mouth. Tracey couldn't take it and he unleashed a river of cum deep into Virizion's throat. To her credit, she swallowed all of it without choking. She waited till Tracey's orgasm had subsided before removing herself.

_Yummy,_ she said seductively. Tracey was panting, having never came that much before. Much to his surprise, he was still hard. Those Medo Berries must give a boost to libido as well.

He looked back up to see Virizion down on her front knees with her hindquarters hiked in the air. _Oh Tracey, dinner's ready,_ she called seductively, _and it's all you can eat._

Tracey kicked off his pants and walked up to Virizion and knelt down, "All you can eat, huh? I think I'll take you up on that offer." Tracey licked Virizion from the bottom of her slit to the top, causing shivers to run down her body. Tracey didn't like to brag, but he was skilled when it came to tongue work. He placed a hand on either hip, tenderly massaging them to further her pleasure.

Virizion moaned, _So good. Please don't stop._ Tracey stuck his tongue inside her folds and began to fully eat her out. He slipped a hand down and began to toy with her tight asshole. This made her entire body shake. _Oh please, Tracey, I need more! _

Tracey happily obliged, sliding his hand down farther and playing with her clit. Virizion's moans got louder as she approached her orgasm, _Oh, yes! I'm almost there. AHH! _Tracey's face was washed in her love juices, which had a refreshing, minty taste to them. Tracey stood up.

"Ready for the next part?" Tracey asked, lining his still rock hard cock up with her entrance. Virizion nodded. Tracey placed the tip inside and pushed on. He wasn't surprised when he didn't meet any resistance; after all, she did have three male teammates. He buried himself balls deep into her tight love tunnel, then he began to pull back. He found a steady rhythm and began to thrust into her. It wasn't long before they were both panting. Despite the increased Libido, they were both almost at their physical limit. Tracey began thrusting faster, his cock slick with Virizion's juices. He could feel her tightening up as she reached her orgasm.

_I'm so close,_ she said._ Please, Tracey, finish inside me._ Tracey just grunted an affirmative. His thrusting became faster and more forceful. It didn't take long before Virizion hit her orgasm, her walls clenching Tracey's shaft. Tracey shoved in one more time, making it go in to the hilt, before he let lose another potent load into Virizion's womb.

Tracey pulled his softening cock out and hit the ground hard. Virizion walked up next to him and laid down, _Thank you, Tracey._

Tracey patted Virizion on the head, "It's no problem. I'm glad you enjoyed it."

Virizion nodded, _Perhaps we could do this again sometime?_

Tracey got a sad look on his face, "I would love to, but I have to head back to Kanto soon. I don't know when I'll be able to come back." He got up and got redressed.

Virizion thought for a second, _What if I came back with you?_

Tracey looked back at Virizion, "Are you sure? What about the forest?"

Virizion smiled, _I'm not exactly one of a kind. There are others like me here._

Tracey's eyes lit up at the idea. He fished in a bag for a Pokéball and pulled one out, "I assume you know the drill."

Virizion nodded. Tracey gently tossed the Pokéball and hit landed on her head. She became a field of red light and was sucked into the Pokéball. The Pokéball rocked a few times and stopped, signifying a catch. Tracey picked up the Pokéball and then released Virizion. They wordlessly curled up together under the clear sky and fell asleep.

Three months later...

Professor Oak looked up as the door to his lab opened. In walked Tracey with a bright smile on his face.

"I guess you had a good time," the Professor asked.

Tracey nodded, "I did. I even managed to fill up one of my sketch books." Tracey held up the book and handed it to Professor Oak. The Professor looked through it, stopping to admire each picture.

"These are remarkable. I especially like…" Professor Oak's jaw dropped as he came across the picture of Virizion. "You actually met one of the Swords of Justice?" He turned to see Tracey holding up a Pokéball.

"You could say that," Tracey said as he tossed the ball in the air. There was a burst of light as Virizion appeared on the floor.

Professor Oak stared at Virizion for a second; then he promptly fainted.

Tracey laughed, "Well, he took that better than I expected."

Virizion nodded, "And just wait until he finds out about our child."

Tracey smiled, "Yeah…Wait. WHAT!"

Virizion blushed, "Surprise." She watched as Tracey fainted and landed next to the Professor. "Well, he took that better than expected. Now what do I do with two unconscious humans?" She looked up as a Bulbasaur came in. He looked at the two humans and sighed. Two vines shot out and slapped both of them awake.

They shot up screaming as Bulbasaur just walked back outside, leaving Virizion giggling.

* * *

**Keep those requests coming.**


End file.
